The present invention lies in the provision of a surface disinfectant composition adaptable for use in an aerosol or like pressurized delivery systems. The use of such pressurized spray compositions is known.
Currently the government requires certain specific tests, described later, for a given formulation to be classed as a general disinfectant, a hospital disinfectant, or a disinfectant having residual activity.